Beth and Lightning
This article focuses on the interactions between Beth and Lightning. Overview Lightning is an arrogant jock who strives to be the best there is. These egotistic tendencies from Lightning have made him a very unpopular contestant amongst his peers. Unlike most other contestants though, Beth is very patient towards Lightning. Beth is usually civil towards most people, unless they personally anger her. She considers Lightning harmless, although does show confusion whenever Lightning commits odd actions. Despite this, there have been times where Lightning has insulted Beth's looks, which she does not appreciate, but holds in this frustration. They are both placed on the same team in Total Drama Around the World and once they and Anne Maria are the last remaining members, the three have a friendly bond with each other, and form an alliance in Aloha, Merge! However, after Lightning's friend Alejandro is eliminated, one of the people he blames for this is Beth, thinking that she is a betrayer. However, Lightning soon learns that Beth wasn't exactly to blame and quickly forgives her. They are once again placed on the same team in Total Drama Toxic Brawl, and form another alliance after putting aside their differences. Lightning seems to have learned to act more civil towards Beth, even complimenting her now and again. However, in Monster Falls when Lightning wins the trivia challenge and Beth comes last and is eliminated, he reverts back to his arrogant self and rubs this victory in Beth's face. In Toxic Battle for a Not So Toxic Prize, Beth chooses to root for Staci over Lightning, although adds that she doesn't mind who wins. It is unknown what both think of each other. In Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 they have limited interaction due to being placed on opposing teams and because of Beth's early elimination. However, when Beth is eliminated in The Rake-age Lightning is surprisingly disappointed, as he may have tried to ally with Beth a third time. Total Drama Around the World Korean Pop Quizzing After Lightning calls Anne Maria and her "attractive and unattractive girl", she comments that it was uncalled for. right before she starts running. After losing three times in a row, Lightning desperately rants and speaks to Beth about them needing to win, and calls her the brains, and him the brawn. He ends up impulsively kissing her when they get 2nd place in the challenge. Icey Antarctica She tells Lightning that Cameron isn't actually there, and that he should stop trying to strangle him, to which she is ignored. Lightning is the first one to find the location which happens to be an outhouse, and she says that the underground door must be where Cameron is. Lightning repeatedly slams the code that will open the door to Cameron, but Beth tells him to stop. Jamaica Man! The two speak about the confusing relationship Lightning has with Anne Maria, and that if they do not lose these next 3 challenges, the three of them will be in the merge. The two are paired up together for the bobsleigh challenge. When they go to do the challenge, Lightning calls Beth a non-pretty girl (which she does not appreciate), and to cling on and caress the muscles on him, since it will be the closest she gets to an attractive man, which she is not pleased by. Soon enough, they fall off, and they are given the highest mark for the challenge, and they hug when they get a victory. Indian Dance After Lightning says that their team needs to win again, Beth comments that since they didn't lose last time, they should be fine because they no longer have a numbers disadvantage. For the challenge, Lightning dances with Beth, and twirls her around, but ultimately fails when they both lose. Australian Rivals After Lightning and Anne Maria say they need to win, Beth agrees Aloha, Merge! The two, along with Alejandro and Anne Maria, form an alliance so they can have the majority vote. London the Ripper Beth decides to vote off Alejandro instead of sticking with voting off Eva and Amy, causing Lightning to yell at everyone (including her) for making a dumb choice, and for turning on the alliance. Grand Slam, Home-Run, Hit, Strike, Foul, and You're Out Lightning yells at everyone, including Beth, in the beginning, calling her a coward, pathetic, a backstabber and a traitor for voting off their own ally, and cuts off all ties with her, even though she technically did not betray the alliance. He promises to make everyone's life miserable for as long as he is in the game, including Beth. The Big Apple Lightning and Beth have to work together, as he is her assistant to help her push Scott. They act cordially to one another, though he is still annoyed with her from the last episode, though she could care less. Lightning also supports Beth in the finale. Celebrity Manhunt 2: Radioactive Reunions Lightning apologizes to Beth, saying that he re-watched the past season, and found out that she was loyal to him, which she accepts. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning Lightning is a bit saddened when him and Alejandro are not put on the same team, but quickly puts that aside and tells Beth that they need to forget everything from last season, and that they need to work together. They are placed on the same team, and they both agree to stick together, and to put everything behind them. Both of them decide to vote off Jo together. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens After forming an alliance with her (and Courtney), they try to decide who to vote off, but nothing came of it. When Lightning and Scott speak, Lightning tells Scott that he does not trust Courtney fully, like he trusts Beth, and is told to mess with Courtney first. Lightning soon approaches Courtney and Beth to ask for who they should vote off, only to not notice that Tyler is eavesdropping and assumes that they have an alliance. Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder After being encouraged by Lightning and Scott, she is ready to eat the next dish, until hearing that it is apparently "Rotten Cheese with maggots on top", which causes her to puke the minute she takes one bite. En-Toxicating In the mess hall Lightning says she noticed she lost weight, asking if it was due to exercise, and she says she guesses so. Responding to how inedible the food was, she says she just got used to it after eating it for so long. After Lightning asks her what happened, she says she has no idea, but then quickly goes off of what Scarlett said. Beth then decides to just follow Lightning, but both of them end up getting separated from the group, both of them heading towards a river in search of the purple flowers. Eventually, however, Lightning hears the sound of the rest of the team, and they manage to reunite with them. Broken Barrels, Broken Bonds Lightning tells Beth to jump on his back so it would be easier for them. However Scarlett and Staci surprisingly was able to surpass them. When the two decide to vote off Brick, Lightning comments saying they did him a favor since he did almost die. Monster Falls In the challenge, Beth and Lightning are the bottom two, and they must compete in a trivia challenge to determine who goes home and who stays. Both end up getting it right, which leads to Chris to think of new question. But in the end, Lightning gets the point, and Beth is eliminated. Which Lightning rubs his victory in Beth and the other three contestants faces, before Beth is hurled. Toxic Battle for a Not So Toxic Prize Beth ends up rooting for Staci to win, over Lightning in the finale. In the rope cutting challenge, Beth states that she doesn't mind who wins, but she then cuts Lightning's rope. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 The Rake-age Lightning fare-wells Beth when she is deemed eliminated from the game. Trivia *Both have appeared in every episode of a season; Beth doing so in Total Drama Around the World, and Lightning in Total Drama Toxic Brawl. *Both have been a finalist twice before: **Beth was a finalist in Total Drama Action and Total Drama Around the World. **Lightning was a finalist in Total Drama Revenge of the Island and Total Drama Toxic Brawl. *While Beth is a main protagonist, Lightning is a main antagonist. *Both have placed 2nd before in a season: **Beth placed 2nd in Total Drama Around the World. **Lightning placed 2nd in Total Drama Toxic Brawl. *Both have placed 5th before in a season. **Beth placed 5th in Total Drama Toxic Brawl. **Lightning placed 5th in Total Drama Around the World. *Both have competed in the same number of seasons, being 5 seasons; Beth competed in Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama Around the World, Total Drama Toxic Brawl and Total Drama All-Stars Take 2, while Lightning has competed in Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Total Drama All Stars, Total Drama Around the World, Total Drama Toxic Brawl, and Total Drama All-Stars Take 2. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Alliances Category:Season 3 interactions Category:Season 4 interactions Category:Season 5 interactions